Marty's Return
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty is summoned back to Llanview to help Todd Manning's identical twin brother regain memories of his life.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*o*~

*39 years prior*

On a dark and dismal evening, Irene Manning gave birth in the middle of a thunderstorm. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, going into labor all alone. As the lightening lit up the sky, the first of the twins were born. Irene barely had time to register that her infant was a son before intense contractions overcame her once again. Fifteen minutes after her firstborn son's delivery, Irene had given birth to a second baby boy. "There are two,"  
>she gasped in surprise because she hadn't known she had been carrying twins.<p>

As Irene lay there marveling over her newborn twins, she knew sadly what she must do. "I have to give one of these babies to him... and the other one, I will hide," she murmured.

Looking down at her precious babies, it was difficult to make the choice. They were both beautiful, innocent, and deserving of happiness and love. How could she give one of her tiny babies to that horrific monster? But knowing she had no other choice, she kissed them both and told one of them goodbye.

Thomas Todd and Thomas Kane. Both would leave their mother's embrace. And unbeknownst to Irene, both of them would leave in the arms of a monster.

*Present Day*

After a few months in Ireland, Marty Saybrooke returned to the states. That day of her departure, Marty had mistakenly believed she could put her past behind her, forget all the confusion and the chaos, and find some peace and harmony within her life. She couldn't have been more wrong. She had ran away from her troubles like a frightened child. In her fragile state, she had thought time and distance could provide solace to her damaged heart. But in truth, Marty knew it would not be so. She had to return to Llanview. She had to face her demons head-on, fight her battles, and make some sense of the tangled web which had become her life. When a letter had arrived from John, urging her to return, Marty knew what she must do. She boarded a plane, arriving in Llanview on a sultry August evening.

The first person she contacted was John McBain. "Hey, John, it's me... Marty. You said you needed me ... and it was urgent. I'm here in Llanview. Where can we meet?" Marty asked when she finally had him on the phone.

"Meet me at my place," answered John. "We have a lot to talk about, Marty."

After they ended their conversation, Marty's curiousity peaked. John was always the tall, dark and mysterious one. Now was no exception. What was so urgent that John insisted she rush over from Ireland? She was surprised John even wanted to talk to her after that crazy stunt she had pulled, changing his unborn child's DNA test to make it look like Brody Lovett was the baby's father. Now that Todd had told John the truth, Marty had been sure that John would hate her.

As wild thoughts crashed inside her mind, she took her rented to car to Angel's Square and just a few minutes later she arrived at John's apartment. "Marty," John said, a half-smile coming to his face when he met her at the door.

"Hello, John," she said when he asked her to come inside. She took a seat upon his couch waiting anxiously as he stood there in silence, regarding her with piercing blue eyes.

Finally, Marty spoke. "Come on, John, why did you ask me to come here? Is it about Liam... and the awful things I did?" Marty asked uneasily. "I swear to you, I'm sorry for all the hurt I put you and Natalie through. I regret ever kidnapping Liam ... and changing those DNA tests was so terribly unforgivable-."

"DNA tests?" John exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Marty?"

A frown crinkled Marty's brow. "Todd didn't tell you?" she asked.

John shook his head. "No, Marty. Todd has a shitload of secrets. What the hell was Manning supposed to have told me?" John demanded.

"Before I left for Ireland, he promised to tell you that I changed the DNA tests. John, Liam is your son," Marty divulged. "Ohhhh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Todd!"

John stood there in a state of shock. What the hell was Marty saying? Liam was his son?

"Is it true, Marty? Is Liam REALLY my son?"

"I swear it on my life, John. I changed those DNA tests. The baby was yours all along," Marty said softly and regretfully. "Knowing what I did, I suppose you hate me now... and if you do, I don't really blame you. It was a horrible... awful thing for me to do..."

"Why the fuck didn't someone tell me this? You knew... Manning knew. Liam is my son, and you kept it from me," John said as a muscle twitched in his jaw. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this, Marty... but that has nothing to do with why I called you back from Ireland. When I asked you to come here, it had nothing to do with Liam, Natalie, and all that other crap we went through just before you left Llanview.

"Alright," Marty said as she looked up at him. "What does it have to do with then?"

"A man has come to Llanview and he's in need of your expertise. He's lost his memory. I'm afraid he's been brainwashed so to speak. The only memories he has are those of his own identical twin brother. Poor guy... having such a disgusting snake for a brother..."

"I don't know, John. The case sounds really complicated and I'm not sure if I could help him. But I'm up for a challenge, I suppose, and I would do everything in my power to help this man regain his memories," Marty spoke. "Why me though? There are other doctors here in Llanview... capable ones? Why did you call on me to help him?"

"He suggested you, actually," answered John. "Since he has all of his brother's memories, he thinks he knows you."

"Knows me?" Marty said with a little laugh. "Exactly who is this man's brother? And when will I meet him?"

Suddenly then, a man came strolling into the room. A man with Todd Manning's face, scar and all. "Here I am, Marty. Long time no see," said a familiar voice as Marty gazed at the man in shock, the color draining swiftly from her face.

"Todd," Marty said softly, disbelieving she was looking upon the face of the man who had raped her all those years ago. How could this be? If Marty hadn't have been sitting down, she would have collapsed in a heap upon John's livingroom floor.

"No," he responded. "They tell me that's not my name. Todd is the name my identical twin brother. I'm Kane; Thomas Kane Manning."

Marty tore her eyes away from him to look at John, wanting some answers to explain this totally bizarre scenerio. Todd had a twin? A twin brother whose mind was infused with Todd's twisted and complex memories? "Is it true, John? This man is Todd Manning's twin?" Marty asked, wanting confirmation as she was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that another man possessing Todd's old face existed upon this earth.

"Yeah, we had the DNA tests checked over twice. This man is Todd Manning's identical twin. Irene Manning's diary confirmed it. On the night she gave birth to Todd, she also gave birth to Todd's twin brother. Todd was given to Peter and Barbara Manning to raise. No one knows what happened to Kane, nor where he has been all these years. He showed up here in Llanview a month ago with no memories of his past. The only memories he has are those of Todd. This man needs some serious help."

Marty's eyes shifted to Kane, disbelieving that any of this could be true. This had to be some sort of strange, crazy dream! Bad enough there had been one Todd... but now there were two?

Looking into her eyes, he softly spoke. "I remember raping you, Marty... but mostly I remember how much I loved you..."

Marty had no response to that as she sat there upon the couch, questioning her own sanity. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone to get acquainted. I need to go talk to Natalie now about Liam," John said, breaking both Marty and Kane out of their thoughts.

"Alright, John, we'll talk later," Marty said to John as he walked out the door quickly in his eagerness to reunite with Natalie.

After John had left, there was total silence. All Marty could hear was her own frantic heartbeat in her head. This man really thought he was Todd. He certainly looked like Todd; sounded like Todd. And his effect on her was the same as that of Todd. He made her feel as though there was fire in her veins, as if her soul had been set aflame. Only Todd Manning had ever had that effect on her. Whenever he had walked into a room, Marty had been rivetted toward him, no matter what the circumstances. Staring into this man's hazel eyes, Marty knew that it HAD to be true. This man no doubt must share the exact same DNA as Todd. They had to be identical twins.

"What's the matter, Marty? Cat got your tongue?" he suddenly asked, startling her.

Marty shook her head, looking at him warily. If this man were anything like Todd, she'd have to be extremely careful. Lord knows that Todd Manning could strike like a snake at any minute. His brother could be just as dangerous.

"John requested that I help you . I'm going to do my best to assist you regain your memories, but I need your full cooperation. To be honest, I've never worked on a case such as yours where someone has lost their memory and assumed the life experiences of another," Marty told him. "We'll need a quiet place to work where you will feel comfortable. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Vicki's gate house. You can come over and we could work there. That is if you aren't afraid to be alone with me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes as though he were attempting to search her soul.

"Wh- why would I be afraid to be alone with you?" Marty asked softly, returning his smouldering gaze.

"Because I raped you..."

"Technically it was Todd who raped you, but I have the memory of it, too," he added.

"Well, if you aren't Todd, then we have nothing to worry about. I will be safe with you. But you'll have to trust me, too," Marty stated.

"What are you going to do to me, Doctor? Make me lay down on the couch while you pick apart my mind?" he asked her sarcastically.

*Now that sounds like Todd* Marty was thinking.

"I'll come over to the gate house tomorrow morning," said Marty, rising to her feet to abruptly leave. This man was too intense. She couldn't take another moment here. It was as if he had sucked away all the air.

"I'll be there," Kane responded as he followed her to the door. After she walked away, he closed the door and leaned back against it. A half-smirk came to his face.

*Marty Saybrooke has no idea what she's getting herself into* he thought to himself. "I'm not Thomas Kane Manning. I - AM - TODD.*


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*At the Buenos Dias*~

The next morning before going to Vicki's gatehouse to begin helping Kane, Marty had met John at Buenos Dias. She had some questions before she could begin her therapy session with Kane. First however, she asked John how Natalie had taken the news about Liam's true paternity. "She's not too happy with you right now, Marty. I'd stay clear of her," John answered. "She doesn't understand why you kept that information to yourself."

"I'm sorry, John. But Todd made a promise to me just before I left for Ireland that he would tell you the truth about you being Liam's father."

"We both know that Todd hates my guts and he isn't to be trusted," John reminded.

"Yes, I should have known he was lying through his teeth. When I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind," Marty said with a heavy sigh.

"So, you're going over to talk to Kane today?" John asked.

"Yes, I am heading over there after I finish my coffee. I really hope I can help him. I have never worked with a case such as his..." Marty responded. "But before I begin, I have some questions for you, John."

"Alright. Ask away."

"How do you know that Kane isn't the real Todd? He looks like Todd, acts like Todd. He even speaks like Todd. And last night at your place, I was getting some weird vibes from him..."

"What sort of vibes?"

"Well, I could have sworn he WAS Todd. It was creepy. He reminds me so much of Todd, it's uncanny," answered Marty. "You didn't know Todd before he got facial reconstruction and became the person who you know as Todd Manning today. There was a difference."

"What sort of a difference?"

"I can't explain it in words. I just know. It's a feeling I get when I am around him... a presence. I felt that last night when I was with Kane. He felt so familiar..." Marty said as she looked almost haunted.

"John, how do you know without a doubt that the man at your place last night isn't the REAL Todd?" Marty demanded.

"I don't," John replied.

~*At Vicki's Gatehouse*~

Kane was nuking himself a sausage and egg food pocket in the microwave while he waited for Marty to arrive for their session. He had a half-grin on his face as he thought of spending time with her. *Marty, I have waited a long time for this,* he thought to himself. *And after all these years, you'll finally be mine...*

The microwave dinged, letting Kane know his breakfast pocket was done. He took it out of the microwave and before even waiting for it to properly cool, he began eating it like a savage. He licked his fingers as he ate every single morsel. He then picked up a large glass of orange juice and drank it in several gulps.

The doorbell rang then, rudely interrupting his breakfast. He walked to the door, still eating the last of the food morsels which clung to his fingers. He saw his twin standing there as he threw open the door.

"Hello there, Kane," Todd spoke, regarding his brother with a hooded expression.

"What are you doing here?" Kane demanded, looking none-too-happy about seeing his twin.

"I came because I heard Marty is town... and she's going to be helping you regain your true memories," Todd answered.

"And who the hell told you that?" Kane growled. "Stay out of my business!"

"I think it is my business as you have been masquerading as me. Marty won't believe your lies..."

Kane smirked. "She already has doubts," Kane spoke. "It's only a matter of time before she realizes the truth. I am the real Todd Manning. And you, YOU are the imposter."

Todd just shook his head, glaring at his twin. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you," he threatened.

~*At the Buenos Dias*~

"What do you mean you don't know?" Marty gasped, seeming very upset.

"We did a DNA test on both men. They have matching DNA, indicating they are identical twins. We matched the DNA from both men to the DNA of Todd Manning from your rape kit all those years ago. Both men were an exact match," John explained. "Since that didn't help us solve the mystery of which man is the real Todd, we located Irene Manning who was working in an under cover lab at the CIA and involved in various illegal activities. She confirmed that both men are her sons and identical twins. And when questioned, she said that the man with facial construction is the real Todd. His twin is Kane, the one she brainwashed to have Todd's memories."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. She's a psycho. I don't know if we can trust anything the old bat says. That's why I called you here, Marty. I need you to make sense of this, because both men are claiming to be Todd. There is no way to prove anything conclusively. You're an excellent psychiatrist. If anyone can get to the bottom of his mystery, it's you. Especially since you know Todd better than anyone."

"Yes, unfortunately, you're probably right," Marty said with a heavy sigh as she pushed her coffee mug aside. She was wide awake now and didn't need another drop of caffeine. Every nerve in her body was on alert as she knew she had a major battle on her hands trying to figure out if Kane was Todd... or if the man that had been living Todd's life these past eight years was the actual imposter.

"I'm going over to see Kane now. Thanks for the coffee, John."

"Be careful, Marty. There's something about that guy..." John warned. "Call me if you need anything." Marty promised she would, then stood up to leave.

~*At Vicki's Gatehouse*~

After a major fight with his brother, Kane finally managed to throw his twin out. He was grumbling about his brother being an asshole when the doorbell rang once again. With an angry snarl, he threw it open quickly, expecting to see Todd standing there in the doorway. "What the fuck do you want this time?" he yelled, but stopped in his tracks, seeing Marty there instead.

"Marty," he said, a grin coming to his face.

"Who were you expecting?" Marty asked, taken aback by his hatefulness when having answered the door.

"My evil twin was here earlier," Kane spoke as he escorted Marty inside and closed the door behind her.

"Really? What did he want?"

"He said he will kill me if I hurt you," Kane responded.

Marty gazed into his eyes, sucking in her breath at his almost-brutal honesty. "I'm not afraid of you, Kane," she said quietly, but deep inside she knew that wasn't entirely true. Warning signals went off inside her head every time she got near him.

"Maybe you should fear me, Marty," said Kane as he set his piercing gaze upon her. "I'm not the man you think I am."

"Alright, be straight with me then," Marty insisted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Todd," he said matter-of-factly. 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*At Vicki's Gatehouse*~

Marty was scared as hell at this man's intensity, but she did everything in her power not to show it. "You truly believe you are Todd?" she questioned him.

"I'm sure of it," was his reply. "What do I have to do to convince you of it?"

Marty shook her head as she hadn't a clue. "I suggest we start our session. Then maybe we can have some answers."

"Okay, let's get started then," he agreed as he lead her into the living room area and took a seat on the couch. She joined him there and had a seat upon the plush chair opposite the couch.

"Be gentle with me, Doctor," he spoke with a teasing smirk.

She gave him a little glare, then opened her notebook to begin taking important notes on the session. "First of all, I need you to tell me how you came to be here in Llanview and where you were before you arrived here," Marty began.

"Irene Manning was keeping me hostage in her lab, but I escaped. I guess she's my evil mother, but she never introduced herself as such. I got away from her, and I came back here to return to my family. But imagine my surprise and shock when I found someone else living my life, pretending to be me. I went to John McBain for some help, and that's when he contacted you," Kane explained.

"Irene has told John that you are not THE Todd Manning, but his twin, brainwashed to have Todd's memories. But John also admits that no one can trust Irene, because she's evil and psychotic. I think in order for me to have any conclusive data, I will need to hypnotize you and possibly Todd as well."

Kane tensed at the mention of his twin. "Do whatever you have to do," he said when Marty mentioned hypnotism. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of someone getting inside his mind right now, but this was Marty, and he trusted her.

"Alright, Kane, it's very important you relax so you and I can begin, so maybe you should just lie back on the couch and I can-," Marty suggested, but was rudely interrupted when someone just barged in, bursting unceremoniously into the room. Both Marty and Kane looked up to see Todd.

"What the hell is going on here?" Todd demanded.

"Get the fuck out!" Kane yelled, giving his brother an evil stare.

"Todd!" Marty gasped. "Kane and I are right in the middle of a therapy session. You are interrupting."

"I don't like the idea of you helping him, Marty," Todd said as he plopped himself down on the couch, right beside his twin. Kane gave his brother another hateful glare.

"No one asked you," Kane sneered.

"Todd, actually it's a good thing you are here," Marty spoke. "If we are gonna get to the bottom of this, I am afraid I'll have to hypnotize you both. From the answers I get during hypnosis, hopefully I can come to a conclusion that will tell me which of you is THE real Todd."

"Marty, you know I am Todd. Don't believe anything this bastard says," implored Todd.

Looking from one to the other, Marty was more baffled than ever. They acted as though they were mirror images of one another. Their body language similarities were uncanny. When one moved, the other reflected the same movement. Marty had no idea what to think.

Marty gave Todd an angry look. "Right now I am pissed at you. You PROMISED me you would tell John about Liam before I left for Ireland. But everything you said was lies."

Todd shrugged, looking unaffected at her displeasure. "I had my reasons," he responded quietly.

"Yeah, because he's an asshole," Kane interjected.

Marty cleared her throat, giving them both a chastising look. "Enough. Let's get started. Kane, you go first. Todd, go sit in that chair over there, and be very quiet."

Todd grumbled, but did as Marty requested. Kane lay back on the couch, looking up at Marty as he waited for her to begin. "Just relax," she said to Kane as she withdrew an object from her bag which would help with the hypnotism.

"Put your eyes on this and listen to my voice," said Marty, referring to the pulsing, multi-colored sphere. Kane concentrated on the sphere as Marty started to take him under. Because he trusted her completely, it was very easy for her to get him into a subconscious state.

"Relax and close your eyes," Marty spoke. "You are perfectly safe; just listen to my voice."

"Who are you?" she asked him quietly.

"Todd Manning," he replied.

Fists clenched, Todd looked at Marty. God, how he hated his twin. How dare this man try to overtake his life? And would Marty believe his web of lies? He wanted to pound the piss out of his so-called brother.

"Alright... Todd," she said pointedly. "I want to take you back in time... Where did you grow up?"

"With my mother, Betsey Manning, and my dad, Peter Manning..."

"Tell me about your childhood," Marty prompted.

"My mother left when I was eight. I miss her so much," Kane said very sadly. "I want my mother to come back. My dad keeps hurting me."

Marty winced, hating to dredge up those memories for him, whether he was Todd or not. "Okay, Todd, let's go forward just a little bit. Can you tell me about your teenage years?" she asked.

"I'm fourteen years old, and my dad just raped me. He dropped his pants... and he forced himself on me."

Glancing over at Todd, Marty noticed he looked as though he were going to jump up and attack his brother, so she held up her hand, signaling for him to stay still. "Alright, Todd, let's move forward in time just a little more. You're in college now. What's happening in your life?"

A half-smile came to his face. "I met someone," he said as the memories came back to him in a rush. "She's so beautiful. I think I am in love."

Todd rolled his eyes, listening to Kane go on and on. Clearly he was talking about Marty, but Todd hated every minute of this. Why the hell did this man have his memories?

"Tell me more about this woman," Marty urged.

"She drinks a lot. And she's as hot as hell," Kane said with complete honesty. "We had one night together."

Marty sucked in her breath. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"I left her," Kane answered. "I was a coward. I wanted to stay, but I was afraid."

"That's it," Todd grumbled as he shot to his feet. "Make him shut the fuck up."

"No, Todd," Marty insisted quietly. "Be quiet or you'll have to leave."

Todd reluctantly returned to his seat, hating every single minute of this. It was like utter torture. Why was this man spilling out all his personal secrets to Marty? He had always had a tough time discussing his feelings and yet now this man claiming to be him lay there divulging all his secrets to Marty with so little effort. It took all of Todd's willpower not to punch his twin into silence.

"Okay, I think we need to go forward just a little bit more, to the night of the infamous KAD Spring Fling. Do you remember that night?" questioned Marty. Not that she wanted to go there, but she needed to be sure.

Was this really Todd? It certainly SEEMED like Todd. So far, all of his answers had been right on target. She hoped that this session would give her the answers she needed.

"Yes," came his answer. "She's there, but she's with another guy. I want her so damn bad, but she rejected me. She called me stupid. I'm hurting so much, so I want to punish her. I want to hurt her back..."

"So what did you do?" Marty asked quietly.

"I raped her," he said as his expression suddenly changed to one of remorse. "Ohhh God, I raped her."

"I held her down on the bed, then I forced myself on her. And then, I just sat there, allowing Zach and Powell to do the same. I am a monster, and I hate myself," he said as tears streaked his face.

"Why did you do it?" Marty asked as her own tears began to fall.

"I was afraid-," Kane spoke, but Todd jumped up out of his seat, intent on attacking his brother before Kane could continue.

"Todd," Marty said in a hiss. "Sit down!"

"I've had enough of this. Stop this, Marty. Stop it... NOW!" Todd insisted, his blue eyes blazing as he told her in no uncertain terms that he'd had enough.

"Alright, Todd. Just sit down and don't say one more word," Marty instructed. Reluctantly, Todd returned to his chair. He was a walking time-bomb, and any moment he was going to explode.

"Kane, I am going to count backwards from ten, and when I get to one, you will open your eyes, you'll feel refreshed, and you will remember everything we talked about," said Marty as she slowly began to count. When she got to "one," Kane's eyes snapped open.

"I'm so sorry, Marty," he spoke as he gazed so deeply into her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Because I hurt you. It was me. I am Todd," responded Kane.

Once again, Todd rolled his eyes. "I think we need a break," Marty suggested with a heavy sigh. As much as she hated it, she would have to hypnotize Todd next. The session with Kane had been gruelling enough, how could she ever survive a repeat of this with Todd?


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*At Vicki's Gatehouse*~

"Todd, now it's your turn to be hypnotized," Marty said after they had taken a break. Even after taking a few minutes to calm herself, Marty still felt rattled after the intense session with Kane.

"Kane, do you think you can remain quiet or do I need to send you from the room?" Marty asked him, remembering how bent out of shape Todd had gotten during Kane's hypnotism.

Giving his brother a look of sheer hatred, Kane responded, "I won't say a word. I'll just stay nearby to protect you from him."

"Watch it, you asshole," Todd sneered.

"Stop it, you two. You carry on like five-year-olds," Marty scolded. "I need both of you to be quiet, so we can begin the session. Todd, go get comfortable on the couch."

"Alright," Todd replied grudgingly. He lay down in the same space his twin had occupied earlier and gradually began to relax.

Once he had noticeably calmed, Marty began the session. "Alright, Todd, just continue to relax and place your eyes upon this sphere," Marty coaxed as she directed him to look at the pulsing, multi-colored sphere.

With her gentle prompting, Todd's eyelids got heavy and very soon he was in a subconscious state. "Great," Marty continued. "Now I want you to go back to the time when you are a small child. What is your name?"

"My name is Todd Manning," he responded.

"And how old are you?"

Suddenly he tensed and tears started to roll down his face. He let out a sob that broke Marty's heart. "Todd, talk to me. What's going on?" she asked.

"My father is beating my mother," he said in a sad voice.

Marty quickly moved him forward, finding that his answers were all on target, just as Kane's had been. The two seemed to have identical memories. "Todd, now I want you to tell me about your college years," Marty said after they had moved on from his childhood and teenage memories.

For the first time during the entire session, Todd looked blissfully happy. "What's going on in your life?" Marty prompted as he hadn't been as forthcoming with his answers as Kane had been.

"I'm in love," was his answer as he still had that grin upon his face.

"What's her name?" Marty asked, although she was fairly certain of his answer.

"Marty."

"Where did you meet her?"

"At Rodi's. She took me home with her..." His voice trailed off, his expression changing to one of confusion and regret.

"What are you remembering, Todd?" Marty asked.

"I should have stayed after we made love," he replied. "Because I left, I ruined everything."

"Got that right," murmured Kane.

For a moment, Marty's gaze had shifted to Kane who looked just as sorrowful as Todd. "Todd, I need you to go forward just a little bit more, to the night of the Spring Fling. What happened?" Marty coaxed.

Immediately, Todd tensed. "I hate what I did," he spoke. "I wanted to punish Marty for rejecting me, so I raped her. "

And to Marty's surprise and shock, he went on to quote almost word for word what his twin had told her just minutes before. "I held her down on the bed, then I forced myself on her. And then, I just sat there, allowing Zach and Powell to do the same. I am a monster, and I hate myself."

Marty found herself asking him the very same question that she had asked Kane earlier during his session. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was afraid," he responded. "She wanted me to love her, but I was afraid. Love meant hurt; that's what I had learned. I loved my mother, and she left me."

Hearing his sincere answer, Marty's eyes filled up with tears. Ohhh God, was this Todd, THE real Todd? Or was Kane actually Todd? She just didn't know. Realizing she wasn't getting any conclusive data from the session, she decided to bring Todd back to awareness.

"Todd, I am going to count backwards from ten, and when I get to one, you will open your eyes; you'll feel refreshed, and you will remember everything we talked about," spoke Marty as she slowly began to count. When she got to "one," Todd opened his eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked Marty as he sat up on the couch.

"I don't know what to think," she said honestly. She was more baffled than ever, and at this point, she felt that either one of them could be Todd.

"What are we going to do?" Kane asked.

"I know exactly what I must do to get some answers. I'm going to the prison to have a talk with Irene Manning," Marty stated.

"Ohhh no you will not," Kane argued protectively. "That woman is dangerous, and you're going to stay the hell away from her."

"He just doesn't want her to tell you the truth. I am Todd, and he's the imposter," Todd said as he shot his brother a vicious glare.

"It's what I must do," Marty insisted as she looked at Kane.

"Marty, be careful," Todd warned as she rose quickly and prepared to go.

~*At Statesville Prison*~

Marty was taken to a room where she met with Irene Manning. "I was wondering when you'd come to see me," said the woman whom was in handcuffs.

"You don't even know me," was Marty's shocked response.

"I know everything about you. How do you think I programmed my son with all those memories? I had to delve within Todd's psyche. I had to abstract all those memories and implant them into Kane."

"You see, Ms. Saybrooke, Kane was raised by Victor Lord and greatly abused. By the time he came to me at the CIA lab, he was fourteen years old. When he became a man, I programmed him with all of Todd's memories and sent him on a mission to come to Llanview to overtake Todd's life and his fortune," Irene explained.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Marty asked in horror.

"I have my reasons," responded Irene with an evil smile.

"You're psychotic," Marty spoke as she could not help but despise for this woman for the evil deeds she had done to her sons.

Irene just gave an evil laugh. "Be careful, Marty. My son Kane has been programmed to make you fall in love with him. Do not trust him, even if he says he is Todd."

"I hope they keep you locked up here forever," was Marty's response before she got up to leave.

Marty left Statesville, more upset and baffled than ever. Clearly Irene was insane, and Marty knew she could not believe a single word the woman said. The warnings Irene had given her left Marty greatly unsettled. She was totally creeped out as she returned to Llanview and met up with Kane, Todd, and John.

~*At the Police Station*~

When Marty walked into John's office at the police station, she looked extremely agitated. "How did it go with my evil mother?" Kane asked as Marty sunk down wearily in a chair.

"You're right. She's a nut-job. You can't trust a single word that spills from her mouth," Marty said as she looked at John.

"I suppose she told you I am Todd," Todd spoke.

"She did. And she told me she programmed Kane with your memories," Marty replied. "But I don't trust her."

"What else did she say?" John questioned.

"She said that Kane has been programmed to make me fall in love with him. And not to trust him, even if he says he is Todd," Marty answered.

"Wow," said Todd. "I think you better listen to her, and stay the hell away from Kane."

"No," responded Marty as she placed her gaze on Kane. "That's exactly what I cannot do."

"What are you talking about, Marty?" John asked.

"If I am ever going to solve this mystery, I must spend time with both Kane and Todd individually to try and make some sense of this situation and discover which one is really Todd," Marty answered.

"Do we get to go out on a date?" Kane asked her hopefully, a small grin on his face.

The grin disappeared when his twin shot him a vicious, hateful stare. "If you so much as-!" Todd began to growl.

Marty interrupted. "You'll be first Kane. Meet me tomorrow night at seven at the Palace Hotel," Marty instructed before getting up and leaving John's office.

After she left, Kane and Todd stared at one another with heated glances. "The Palace Hotel?" Todd gasped in disgust.

"I guess it IS a date," Kane said tauntingly to his twin.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*The Palace Hotel*~

Kane arrived at the Palace Hotel, eager for his "date" with Marty. He carried a bottle of chilled champagne as he knocked upon the door of the suite. A moment later, she answered the door, looking as beautiful as ever in a gorgeous red dress. "Hello, Kane," she said as she moved aside to allow him to enter.

After she had closed the door, he said, "I hope you brought the snacks, because I brought the drink."

He gave her a wink as he set the bottle of champagne on the nearby table. "But only a small drink for you. Doctor's orders," he told her.

She couldn't help but smile a little at his playfulness. "If we get hungry, I'll just order room service," she responded. "The food is excellent here. Trust me."

"That's great. And you know me. I'm gonna be hungry soon," Kane said as he plopped himself down in a comfortable chair near the fireplace.

*He certainly has Todd's appetite,* Marty thought as she came to sit across from him on the love seat. Most everything about him reminded her of Todd, the Todd she had known all those years ago, before she had amnesia, and he had tricked her into his bed. She should have been terrified of being alone with him if he was THE Todd, the one who had hurt her so badly nearly two decades ago, but strangely she wasn't. She found herself instead to be fascinated with him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked, seeming a bit uneasy as she continued to gaze at him with those midnight blue eyes of hers.

"You remind me so much of Todd," she remarked softly.

"That's because I am Todd, Marty. I have been telling you that all along. I honestly don't know how I can prove it to you."

"I'm starting to believe that maybe you are telling me the truth. I just wish I could be entirely certain."

"Was it something my mother said yesterday at the prison?"

"No, your mother tried to do everything in her power to convince me that you are NOT Todd, but I don't trust that woman. I think she's trying to deceive us all. She's so demented. We cannot believe a word that she says."

"She's a dangerous person," stated Kane. "I didn't want you to see her. I wanted to protect you."

"I just don't understand how she could have tortured her own children this way. I'm so sorry she hurt you," Marty spoke as she gazed into his eyes.

"She had her goons beat me and drug me constantly. But I thought of my kids, and I thought of you... and all I wanted was to come home."

"I am glad you made it out of that terrible place. And I am so glad that cruel woman is locked up behind bars."

Kane nodded as he too was relieved to be back by Marty's side and free from Irene's constant abuse. "Want to go up on the roof and have some of the champagne?" Kane suggested with a slight smirk.

"Uhhh yeah..." she said in agreement, hesitating a moment although the idea did sound like fun.

"Marty, what is it?" Kane asked, seeing the sudden pain and apprehension in her eyes.

"I talked your brother into jumping off the roof of this hotel," she told him. "After- after he tricked me into his bed... and lied to me for months and kept me from my son..."

"Wow, he jumped off a roof for you?" said Kane with surprise. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I wouldn't be happy unless he was out of my life forever, so he did it..."

"It's a miracle he's still alive then," Kane said with a little laugh and a slight sneer.

"I didn't really want him to die. I was just so scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"My feelings for him. My feelings for you..." she admitted. "I am so confused."

Knowing that spending time on the roof was probably not a good idea for her as he didn't want to reawaken any bad memories, Kane walked over to the table and poured some champagne into two wine glasses. He brought one over to Marty and pressed it into her hand. He then raised his own glass to his lips, taking a small sip. As she watched him, she too drew a sip from her glass of champagne.

"It's okay, Marty. I too would be very confused if I was you. Do you still... have feelings for him?" he asked as his possessive nature had gone into overdrive. He just had to know. Did Marty want his brother?

"Yes and no. I have feelings for the man who I knew in college. The man who would have done anything for me. The man whom I loved to hate. Who that man is, I do not know. But I think he is you..."

Their gazes locked, and Kane longed to draw her into his arms and kiss her. Marty was falling for him. "It's a good thing; you having feelings for me. Because I'm already in love with you... and I have been all along. It's you, Marty. It's you I've always wanted," Kane told her. "But we have to find a way to prove who I am. He can't have my life, my fortune, and my kids."

"Right now I don't have the answers. I don't know how to prove it. And I can't be with you until I am completely sure."

"Then I will work day and night to prove it then. Because I am gonna have you, Marty. Soon," he said with determination.

His words were so Todd-like it sent a scary thrill through her. She knew he meant it. And deep inside, she wanted it.

"Can we order some food now, because I'm totally starving?" he then grumbled.

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Always hungry," she said with a smile. "Why don't you look at the menu, and we'll order whatever you desire."

Kane made a grab for the menu. He found the food selection quite pleasing. "Mmmmm. Cheese fries. Sub sandwiches. And pepperoni pizza. Order all that, babe," he said. "And what would you like?"

Marty laughed. "I think that will be enough for the both of us," she said as she reached over toward the phone.

She was just about to call room-service, when her cell phone began to ring. She withdrew it from her purse and saw that the caller was John. "Marty, where are you?" he asked when she had answered the call.

"I'm at the Palace Hotel with Kane. Why?"

"Irene Manning has just escaped from prison. No one knows her whereabouts. You gotta be careful, Marty," John warned.

Marty's eyes widened as she looked at Kane. "How'd she get out?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure, but several guards are dead. They think she had some sort of help from the outside. The woman is considered armed and dangerous."

"Thank you, John. I'll be careful. Does- Does Todd know?" she questioned.

"I am going to call him so he can protect his family from her. Stay safe, Marty. And call me if you need anything," John said before ending the call.

Marty looked dazed as she quietly dropped the cell phone back into her purse. "My mother escaped, didn't she?" Kane guessed.

"Yes, she did. You need to be careful, Kane. We all have to be careful."

"I won't let her hurt you, Marty," he promised. "I'll protect you."

"Let's go over to Todd's. I need to talk to him," Marty insisted.

"But what about my dinner?"

"We'll grab take-out at Rodi's along the way," she assured him.

Kane nodded, not at all pleased about the abrupt ending to their "date." Although they had enjoyed one glass of champagne, he had been hoping for so much more. Too bad his mother's escape from prison had to ruin all the fun. There was one thing however that continued to give him sweet hope. Marty had said she had feelings for the man she once knew all those years ago. And without a doubt, that man was him.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*Rodi's Tavern*~

Marty arrived at Rodi's Tavern to spend her allotted time with Todd. "Hey, Marty, it's just like old times, isn't it?" he said as she sat down at his table with him.

"Yeah, I guess," she said softly as they looked at one another across the table.

"Marty, I think we should talk about Kane," Todd said softly.

"What about him?"

"I'm the real Todd, and he's nothing but a wanna-be. Whatever he told you or tried to convince you of; it isn't true," Todd stated. "He's only trying to hurt and confuse you. In fact, I'm certain he's working with my mother to try overtake my life and get his clutches into you. It's just like she said, he's trying to make you fall in love with him."

*And it's working,* Marty thought silently as she absorbed all of Todd's words.

"Todd, are you jealous of me and Kane?" Marty asked.

"Damn right I'm jealous! He can't have you. Marty, you're mine," Todd said as he stood and reached for her hand.

"Dance with me," he urged her.

"Ohhh Todd, I dunno..." she said quietly.

"Just one dance. You're trying to determine which one of us is really Todd. How will you know if you don't get close to me?" he implored in low, pleading voice.

Staring into his dark-blue eyes, she finally got up and joined him on the dance floor. As the driving beat of the music played upon the juke box, Todd and Marty started to sway toegether. As his body moved against hers, Marty couldn't help but become aroused. Even with her confusion and her feelings for Kane, Marty wanted Todd, too. She was attracted to both Todd and Kane. Suddenly as they were dancing, he pulled her against him and lowered his lips onto hers. For the space of a few heartbeats, Marty allowed herself to get lost in his delicious kiss. A dozen feelings of desire, confusion, and residual love washed over her as she was swept away in Todd's embrace.

Then without warning, she pushed him away from her. "I can't," she cried out. She ran from him, blindly stumbling outside into the alleyway behind Rodi's.

Todd followed her. "Marty, you can't run from me. From us. You still have feelings for me. You should accept it," he said as he cornered her in the dark alley.

"Stay away from me, Todd," she said in warning as she backed up and tried to put some distance between them.

"Marty, do you want to be with me... or do you want to be with him?" Todd demanded.

"Right now I don't want to be with either one of you!" Marty cried out. "And if you keep pushing me, Todd, I don't want to see you or talk to you at all!"

"Ohhh I don't think so. Because we both know that if I'm out of the picture, he's going to swoop in for the kill. He wants you in his bed."

"Shut up, Todd. You are so vulgar! Why don't you just take me home?" Marty insisted. "I've had enough of this 'date'."

"Fine, I'll take you home. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot," he stated.

He was angry, furious actually, and they didn't speak as he drove her home. As they pulled up into her driveway, he parked the car and then looked deep into her eyes. "Marty, look into my eyes and tell me you don't think I am Todd," he prompted.

She tore her gaze from his, because she just couldn't do it. Sometimes she really did think he was THE Todd, that it was Kane that had to be the imposter. But despite all her confusion, she felt she couldn't cave to either of them. She had figure this mystery out. She had to find out which one of them was lying to her. And she had to do it fast, because she was falling in love.

"I gotta go, Todd. Good night."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" he asked in his sexy, teasing voice.

She nearly slapped him, but restrained herself from striking the smirk off his handsome face. "Go to hell!" she said under her breath as she quickly got out of the car. He only chuckled as she closed the door behind her and he drove away.

As Marty unlocked the door and stepped into her house, she got the call. "Hello," she spoke as she answered her cell phone.

"Marty," John's voice spoke. "You gotta listen to me. I think you are in danger."

"What are you talking about, John? What sort of danger?"

Marty walked into the living room and dropped her purse down on the couch as she spoke to John on her cell phone. "I think Irene is working with one of her sons and that you are in danger-," John was saying.

Suddenly, without warning, someone hit Marty over the back of the head with a heavy vase. Bits of shattered glass and flowers scattered all over the living room floor. Marty went crashing onto the carpet with a thud. "Marty!" John screamed into the phone. "Marty, answer me!"

A figure stood over Marty's crumpled body.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*Llanview Hospital*~

Marty awakened in the hospital with a gruesome headache. John was sitting by her side. "John?" Marty cried out. "What the hell happened?"

She touched her forehead which was covered in bandages. She then remembered walking into her living room and someone hitting her over the head with a vase. There had been so much pain, then she had passed out.

"I'm sorry, Marty. We didn't get to you in time..." John said sadly. "You were attacked."

"Attacked? What? What do you mean?" Marty asked John with confusion. She felt panicky, and she wanted out of this hospital bed... NOW!

"Marty, lie down!" John insisted as he helped her lie back against the pillows once again. "I'm going to explain everything... but you need to calm down. Your head is full of stitches, so you need to remain calm."

"How can I remain calm?" Marty asked. "You said I was attacked! Who attacked me?"

"I'm afraid you were sexually assuaulted," John stated solemnly.

"I was... was raped?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. After you were... found, you were brought here to the hospital to be examined. We were suspicious that you may have been raped, so we had a rape kit performed when the paramedics brought you in, and there were traces of semen in your body," John explained.

"Ohhh my God, no!" Marty cried out, upset and horrified by the news. "Who- who did this?"

"It was either Manning or his twin Kane," John stated. "We have a positive DNA match on the semen from the rape kit-."

"I can't BELIEVE I am hearing this!" Marty exclaimed.

"Right now I am not able to arrest either man until I can gather more evidence considering they are identical twins. But I promise you, Marty, I am going to protect you until I do. I have a guard posted right outside your hospital room at all times. No one is going to hurt you again."

"I- I can't believe Todd would rape me again," Marty said sadly with tears in her bright blue eyes. "And K-Kane... he wouldn't do this."

"Marty-," John said with a heavy sigh.

"No, John. I'm falling in love with Kane.. and he wouldn't hurt me. I know it," Marty said as her tears started to fall.

"DNA doesn't lie," stated John. "Be careful, Marty. You can't believe or trust either one of them. One of them is lying."

"Who... who found me after the attack?" Marty questioned.

"It was Kane. He was the one who brought you to the hospital," John explained.

"I want to see him," Marty said softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," John stated.

~*~o~*~

John had been called back to the station to work on the case, and Marty was resting in her hospital room. Her head ached and she was slightly sore between her legs, but pain was manageable. She just couldn't believe she had been raped again. The thought of it made her physically ill. She didn't know what to think or feel, so she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

When she woke up again, there was a man standing over her bed. Her eyes popped open, realizing it was Todd. "T- Todd, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Don't be afraid of me, Marty. It wasn't me who hurt you. It was my twin. And I'm going to prove my innocence," he said as he took a few steps closer to the bed.

"Don't come any closer!" Marty cried out. "John said one of you- you or Kane... raped me!"

"I know, Marty. I know he hurt you. They've questioned me, and I know what happened, but it WASN'T me! I swear it to you!"

Just then Kane walked into the room, followed by the guard. "Marty, I need to talk to you-," Kane implored.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Todd bellowed at his twin.

"I didn't rape you, Marty. I'm innocent!" Kane insisted. Before Kane could say another word, Todd attacked him. They were rolling around on the floor, punching and snarling at one another and the guard had to break it up.

"I suggest you both get the hell out NOW... or you'll both be arrested!" the guard yelled at Todd and Kane.

Todd shrugged off the guard's hands as the guard helped him to his feet. "I'm going to prove my innocence now, Marty," Todd said to her. "I warned you about Kane... but you refused to listen. Now it's too late. I won't let him hurt you again."

With one last glare at his brother, Todd walked out while Kane scrambled to his feet. "Marty, please listen to me... I love you!" Kane called to her, but before he could say another word, the guard had thrown him out.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*Llanview Hospital*~

After several days of recovering in the hospital with a guard outside her room, the doctors decided to release Marty. John had promised to have a policeman stand guard outside her home until either Kane or Todd could be arrested for her attack. Even though she was devestated that she had been raped again, Marty couldn't help but miss Kane. She hadn't seen him since the day she had awakened, and he had come to her declaring his innocence. Marty truly didn't know what to think. She knew that Todd had been capable of rape in the past, but she was sure he'd never hurt that way again. But was Todd really Todd... or was Kane the man who had raped her all those years ago? Marty was traumatized and confused. As much as she longed to see to both Kane and Todd, she wasn't ready to confront either one of them.

Just as she was signing the papers and preparing to check out of the hospital, John came in to talk to her. "Marty, I have something to tell you... and you aren't going to like it," stated John.

"What is it?" Marty asked with trepidation as she honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

"It's Todd. He's just proven his innocence. He's not the man who attacked you..."

"What?" Marty asked in surprise.

"We now have a surveillance tape from the Llanview Mall showing Todd as he stepped into the front entrance during the time of your attack. There's no way he can be in two places at once," John explained. "I'm afraid it was Kane who raped you. I also have a suspicion that he's not really Todd Manning as he's been trying to claim; that he's actually an imposter sent here by his mother to-."

"No!" Marty cried out as it was all too much for her. Tears streaked her face. Kane had hurt her? Why did the men she loved always do this to her? Not again!

"I'm sorry, Marty," John said as he wrapped his arm around her in a comforting gesture. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No, I'll never be okay. I love Kane," Marty murmured.

In her sorrowed state, she broke away from John's embrace. She ran out the door and made a mad dash for the stairwell; the very same one where she had fallen and tragically lost John's child. She was so upset that she didn't stop and refused to slow down. She just had to get away from all the heartache. She made it down to the main level and entered the parking garage of the hospital. She burst through the door on the ground level and ran straight into Kane.

"Marty," he said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, no... let me go," she sobbed as she tried to pull away from him.

"What is it? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"You did it... You raped me..." she accused as tears rushed from her eyes. "John has all the evidence. Todd is innocent. He's going to arrest you... and you're going to jail..."

"No, I didn't hurt you... My God, I COULDN'T do that again. I love you," he stated. "I didn't rape you! Todd did it."

"There's a surveillance tape showing Todd at the Llanview Mall at the same time as my attack. It was YOU, Kane; you hurt me," Marty said in a painful whimper.

"How could you... how could you hurt me like that?" she cried out as she punched his chest over and over again.

"I swear to you... I didn't, Marty!" he said as tears filled up his eyes. He didn't even seem to notice that she was striking his chest repeatedly. He only wanted to hold her and comfort her, so he could take away her pain.

"The cops are after you! They are going to arrest you ... and lock you away forever."

"I don't think so," Kane said as he withdrew a gun from his pocket and flashed it before her eyes. "There's no way I am going back to that prison again."

Before Marty could escape, he grabbed her and drug her off toward his vehicle. He forced her into the car and sped out of the parking garage. She was screaming at him to stop the car, but he refused. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"I need you to help me, Marty. I'm innocent," he continued to insist.

"You don't have an innocent bone in your body!" she yelled at him.

"I am going to prove it to you somehow. And I will also prove that I am really Todd," he swore as he glanced over at her. "I love you, Marty."

"I don't believe it," she said in a trembling voice. "You have to let me go. Don't do something stupid." She was frightened and didn't know what to believe at that moment.

"I'll NEVER let you go. You're mine forever," he spoke as he drove away from Llanview.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

"Where are we?" Marty asked Kane when they ended up somewhere in Vermont. There were mountains nearby and a beautiful lake. It was like a picturesque peice of heaven. Marty may have thought it very romantic had she not been kidnapped by the man she loved. As they parked close to the lake, Marty asked her question.

"I'm taking you to my mom and stepfather's cabin," he stated as he reached for her hand.

She tugged her hand away as if he had burned her. "You have to take me back, Kane. John McBain is looking for me... and the police want to arrest you," Marty told him.

"Please, Marty. I need you to believe me," Kane implored. "Look into my eyes. You can see I am not lying."

She stared into those hazel eyes of his, getting lost in their depths. *I want him, and I love him sooo much. If he's lying, he isn't showing it,* she thought. Tears rushed from her eyes, because she DID want to believe him. If he were Todd, the real Todd; she wanted to believe he wouldn't rape her again. All she knew was that he was the man she loved, whether he was Todd or not. Because she loved him so deeply, she wanted to believe him when he swore he was innocent.

"Do you believe me, baby? Do you?" he asked.

"With all the evidence against you, I don't know what to think," she told him honestly. "I think we should go back to Llanview and try to work this all out."

She reached for the keys, trying to restart the vehicle. "Come on," she prompted. "Let's go back."

"I don't think so, Marty. You're coming to the cabin to me. And you're not leaving until you believe me," Kane insisted.

"You can't hold me captive there against my will."

She quickly opened her car door and jumped out of the car. Before he could stop her, she went running toward the road. "Marty, come back!" Kane yelled as he sprinted after her. He caught her in his arms, locking them around her tightly.

"Let me go, Kane. I gotta go back to Llanview!" she cried out.

"I'll never let you go. You're mine now, Marty. You've always been mine."

As he carried her in the strength of his arms, he walked over the bridge and toward his stepfather's cabin. He remembered coming here as a boy, camping and fishing with his mom and his stepfather. The memories were so vivid; how could they possibly belong to another?

"Do you love me, Marty?" Kane asked as he carried her inside the cabin and lay her down gently upon the couch.

"With all of my heart," she responded.

"Then why don't you believe me?" he asked sadly.

"I want to believe you, Kane. Truly I do... but I was attacked in my own home. You were the one who found me. Traces of semen with your DNA were found within my body. The police know it wasn't Todd, because he has an albi. So, it HAD to have been you."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Marty. I'd never rape you again," he swore.

"I don't know what to think," she told him honestly. "You seem so much like Todd. The Todd I once knew. You have his face, his scar, his distinct mannerisms. In my heart I think I know the truth... but what if I am wrong? My heart is also telling me that you didn't hurt me... that you didn't attack me that night..."

"Because I didn't. Listen to your heart, Marty. I am so in love with you. I want you."

Slowly his lips lowered onto hers in the softest and most tenderest kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her, he lifted her back into his embrace. He carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the surface of the bed. As she tugged him down on top of her, the kisses got hotter. "I love you, baby. I mean it. That's all you need to know," he whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

Marty wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. For a moment she forgot everything as she got lost in passion of his feverish kisses. His lips against her skin felt so good as he continued to kiss and nibble upon her flesh.

"Kane," she murmured, sliding her fingers into his hair.

"Do you want me, Marty? Do you want me to make love to you?" he asked her.

She stared at him as if he had just spoken a foreign language. "No... no... I can't..." she murmured.

"Baby, you're mine. You know you want to..." he said as he tried to unbutton her shirt.

"I can't do this," she said as she brushed his fingers away. "Not until I know for a fact that you are innocent. Please Kane, try to understand."

With a heavy sigh, Kane set Marty free. "Alright. I guess I have no choice then... because I'd never hurt or force you again."

"Let me go. If you truly love me, prove it... and let me go."

Although it broke his heart, Kane had no other choice but to set her free. "Alright, Marty. I'll take you back, because I do love you... with all my heart and soul. And I am going to prove how much."

"Where will you go? Are you going to turn yourself in?"

Kane shook his head. "I can't do that, Marty. I can't bear to be locked up again like I was in Statesvile. Not this time; not for a crime I did not commit. I'm going on the run. I'll take you back... but then I'll be gone."

"I'm going to prove that this time it was my twin who raped you. He's the one you should fear. He's evil and he's working with our mother," Kane stated.

"Do you think that Todd is really working with Irene?"

"I do. Just like he overtook my life and stole my name."

"Will I ever see you again?" Marty asked him as they left the cabin together. As much as she feared he may not be innocent, her heart was breaking that they must be apart.

"I will come back to you as soon as it is safe," he promised her. "As soon as I clear my name, I'll be back... and you and I can be together."

"You'll be free to love me then, won't you?" he asked.

"If you clear your name, I want us to be together."

Kane smiled as he took her hand and they walked over the bridge together. "Beware of my brother till then. He wants you for his own," he warned her.

"He's not to be trusted as he's working with our mother," he insisted.

"I'll be careful, Kane," Marty assured him.

~*~o~*~

Back in Llanview, Todd had just heard the news. Marty had disappeared as she was leaving the hospital, and Kane had been seen abducting her. Todd lost it when he realized his brother had made off with Marty.

"What are you doing to find her?" Todd demanded of John McBain.

"We have officers all over the area looking for her. Sadly, however, we think he took her across state lines," John stated.

"Do you think he'll rape her again?" Todd asked in a growl.

"I don't know what he's capable of," responded John. "All I know is that someone attacked her... and if it wasn't you, then it had to have been your twin."

"I'll look for her myself if you and your lame police officers cannot find her! I will hire a private investigator and do whatever it takes to bring her back to Llanview and make sure my asshole of a brother is locked up behind bars!"

"Calm down, Manning. We are doing everything we can to find her. I have some leads considering someone was spotted with a scar like his in upstate New York."

"I hope it isn't too late. I hope he hasn't defiled her...again," Todd said in a growl. "If he's touched her in any way, I'm gonna kill him."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

Marty had just received shocking news. Since she had no one to confide in, she showed up at Vicki's on a cold and rainy night. "Marty!" Vicki gasped in surprise as she opened the door. "Come in out of the rain."

When Marty entered, Vicki quickly grabbed a throw off the couch, wrapping it around Marty to keep her warm as she shivered. "What are you doing out in the rain, Marty? Are you okay?" Vicki asked with concern.

Marty shook her head, looking miserable. "No.. no... I am NOT okay..." Marty murmured.

"What is it, Marty?" Vicki asked as she lead Marty into the living room where she could sit down. Marty curled up on the couch, wrapping the warm throw around her slender shoulders.

"Did something happen?" Vicki questioned, but Marty knew what she was really asking. *Have you heard from Kane?*

"N-nothing happened. I just found out that I ... I'm pregnant..."

"What?" Vicki gasped.

"It's true. I am having a baby. Your niece or nephew..."

"Do you mean it happened from that awful night?"

"Yes. I became pregnant from that night I was attacked... by one of your brothers. The police are still not sure which- which one... raped me..." Marty said in a little whimper.

"Ohhh my God, Marty, what are you going to do?" Vicki asked as she took Marty's hand into hers.

"I- I don't know..." Marty stated. "I am greatly upset because of how this baby came into being. For a moment I thought about terminating the pregnancy, but I just can't do it. I lost a child with John and this life inside me is so precious, no matter how it was conceived..."

"Part of me is happy. I've always wanted another baby. But I'm so sad because of HOW it happened," Marty explained. "I don't even know if Kane or Todd is the father..."

"That has to be so difficult for you, honey- the not knowing."

"It is. I have no clue where Kane has gone. And I- I miss him," Marty confided in Vicki.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Vicki asked gently.

"Yes, I love him..." Marty said as tears rushed from her eyes.

"Ohhh Marty, I wish I knew some wise words to say that would make you feel better," Vicki said as she held Marty in her comforting embrace.

"It's okay, Vicki. You don't need to say anything. I feel so much better just having someone caring to talk to," Marty stated. "I've felt so alone."

"You're never alone, sweetie," Vicki promised as she kissed Marty's cheek. "You can talk to me anytime. I'll always listen."

"Thank you," Marty said as she gave Vicki one more hug.

~*~o~*~

Much later, Marty drove home and entered her house. She switched on some lights and walked into the bedroom. She was exhausted and looking forward to climbing into bed. There by the window, she saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Marty called out as the man slowly turned around.

"Kane?" Marty gasped as she clearly saw his face. The moonlight illuminated off his scar.

"I've been waiting for you, Marty."

"Kane, it's been over two months. Where have you been?" Marty asked him.

"Waiting for the perfect time to come to you," he answered. "Have you missed me?"

She couldn't deny her heart so she told him that "yes," she had missed him so much. "I'm glad you are here, Kane..." she spoke. "There is something I gotta tell you..."


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

"Has something happened, Marty?" Kane asked when he saw the serious expression on Marty's face.

"Yes, something HAS happened," she answered. "I just found out I am pregnant... from- from that night when I was attacked."

A look of shock overcame Kane's face, followed by an expression of profound pain. "You're pregnant?" he repeated as though he didn't actually believe it.

"Yes, the doctor confirmed it. I am having a baby," she said as she lightly lay her hand over her lower stomach.

"The baby is not mine," he said quietly. "Because I did not do this to you. I am not the man who attacked you. He did."

"Todd?" she murmured.

"Yes. Todd. He's the one who hurt you, Marty. I have been in Llanview these past couple of months, never far from you. I had to protect you from him. I was always here, but out of sight; ready to come to you if you should need me. I decided that tonight is the night..."

"Why tonight?" she asked.

"I sensed that you needed me. I could feel you crying out to me with your heart. Marty, I still love you. And I will love this baby, too... like my own. Even though it is his," Kane stated.

"I need you, Kane," Marty said as she glided into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I missed holding you, baby," he murmured as he crushed her close and kissed the top of her head.

"How much did you miss me?" he prompted.

"So much. I longed for you to make love to me."

"I want to make love to you. I want to ease all of your pain away," he told her.

He lifted her into his embrace and carried her the short distance to the bed. In the soft light, he started to undress her. "Do you want this, Marty?" he asked her as he removed her shirt.

"There's nothing I want more..." she assured him. She reached up and traced his scar.

"Are you really Todd?" she asked him.

"In the flesh."

"Then who is he?"

"He's the man who attacked you. He's the father of your child," he responded. "And he's my twin brother- the one my mother commands."

"Will he hurt me again?" Marty asked as fear shown in her eyes.

"I won't let him. He'll have to come through me first. I will protect you with my life," Kane swore.

"How will we ever prove that you are Todd?"

"I have no answers for that. I don't know how we will ever prove it," he replied. "But you believe me, don't you?"

When she didn't answer, he let out a long heavy sigh. "I don't know what to believe," she told him softly. "All I know is that I love you... and I want you... and my heart tells me that you ARE Todd, the man I have loved all along. Don't leave me this time, Kane. Stay."

Their lips met in a hot, sensuous kiss as he unclasped her bra. It fell away from her beautiful breasts as he laid his hands on them. She moaned into his kiss as he claimed her breasts and played with her hard nipples. Suddenly their clothes couldn't be removed fast enough. They were urgent in their desire for one another. It had been months since she had made love. And for Kane, it had been years.

Finally she broke from their intense kiss. "Make love to me now, Kane. Don't wait," she urged as she took his hand and pressed it against her damp center. He felt how hot and wet she was as her sweet honey clung to his seeking fingers.

"You want me inside of you?" he asked as he broke away to free himself from his pants.

"Ohhh yes... I want to lock my legs around you as you make me yours again..."

"Ohhh God, Marty... you make me so hot!" he groaned as he pressed himself over her. In an instant, he had joined their bodies as One. She let out tiny little cries of delight as he began to thrust inside of her deliciously slow.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked as he watched the sweet expression of bliss overtake her face.

"It feels like you are touching me deep inside my soul."

"I am. We are One now... and nothing will ever keep us apart. I love you so much, Marty... and that's forever," he told her.

"Don't stop, Kane. Make me cum!" she urged him.

"You're mine forever," he said in a growl as he began to pound into her harder and faster. As his thrusts became stronger, she cried out, so close to the edge of a tantalizing orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby!" he urged as he lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it strongly, feeling her tight, slick walls clasping his cock even tighter. She suddenly tensed, spilling her sweet juices all over his cock in a heated rush.

"That's it!" he cried out, nearing his own orgasm. He went up in flames as his fiery seed shot deep inside her body. She absorbed it all as they held each other, their breaths coming in feverish pants.

"Kane," she murmured, wrapping her legs and arms around him even tighter, lost in the afterglow of their passion.

Kane smiled as he crushed her closer. He too was lost in the sweet bliss of their union. Neither knew they were being stared at from the door frame.

Todd had come over to check on Marty. After her attack, she had been vulnerable, and he'd looked in on her whenever possible. Because he had been a possible suspect in her assualt, she'd kept her distance from him, asking him to leave whenever he had appeared at her door. That had never stopped him. He continued to check on on her whenever he felt she may been in danger. Tonight, something had called him to her side.

When he'd knocked upon her door, Marty hadn't answered. He'd seen a light on in the bedroom and movement at the window. When she hadn't answered the door, he'd just barged in, thinking something must be wrong. Now he stood in the doorway of her bedroom, seeing her naked and entangled in his twin brother's arms. He felt sick, knowing that his brother had just fucked the woman that he loved.

"Marty, how could you do this?" Todd called out in a voice seething with anger. "He hit you over the head with a vase, then he forced himself on you!"

"Todd!" Marty gasped as she lay beneath Kane's naked body. Todd's eyes were a blazing blue as he stared back at her.

*Someone's going to pay for this!* Todd vowed. 


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

"Get the hell out of here!" Kane yelled as he tried to cover his and Marty's nudity with a sheet.

"Did you take advantage of her, you sick fuck?" Todd screamed as he drug Kane off of Marty and tossed him up against the wall.

"Todd, stop it!" Marty cried out as she covered herself with the sheet and shot out of bed. She had to stop the fighting before someone got hurt.

Todd wasn't listening. He continued to pound on Kane who was vulnerable because he was naked and half-dazed from having just made love to Marty.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Marty sobbed as she saw blood pour from Kane's nose.

"Why should I stop, Marty?" Todd demanded as he held his brother up against the wall by his throat.

"Because I love him... and one of you is the father of my child," Marty revealed. "I don't want either one of you hurt."

"Ohhh my God, you're pregnant?" Todd gasped.

In that instant when Todd stood there stunned, Kane got the upperhand. Kane knocked Todd to the floor on his ass, attacking him viciously. Marty watched them fighting in horror. Kane was repeatedly pounding Todd's head into the floor. "Kane, get off of him!" Marty screamed as she tried to tug Kane off his brother.

Kane's fist swung to make contact with Todd's face, but unfortunately his elbow had collided into Marty in the process. She had hit her head on the foot of the bed, knocking her unconscious. Forgetting all about his anger toward his brother, Kane rushed to Marty's side.

"Baby, wake up..." he called out to her as he gathered her up into his arms.

Todd scurried up from the floor, looking over at Marty who lay limp in Kane's embrace. "Don't just sit there! Call 911!" Kane insisted as the blood from his nose continued to pour.

"Ohhh God, I hope Marty and the baby are alright!" Kane lamented.

"Ohhh I bet you hope the baby is alright. It's yours, isn't it?" Todd sneered.

"It's not my baby. You know that you're the one who forced yourself on her!"

Before Todd could rise for his feet and call for an ambulance, Marty started to stir in Kane's embrace. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"Are you okay, babe?" Kane asked as he gently soothed the tendrils of blond hair back from her face.

"You're bleeding..." she said as she caressed his face.

"I'll be alright," Kane insisted. "I just need to know how you're doing. Are you and the baby alright?"

"The baby!" Marty cried out. "Ohhh my God! I remember! I remember what happened to me... that- that night."

"What do you mean? Do you have your memory back?"

"Yes! And I remember everything. Call John."

"Marty, wait. Tell me what happened. Was it Todd who attacked you?" he asked her.

Marty looked over at Todd and shook her head. She then stared at Kane, her eyes wide with residual fear. "No, Marty. It wasn't me. I wouldn't hurt you," Kane cried out.

"Irene was here. And she had some sort of metal syringe. After she hit me with the vase, I was swimming in and out of consciousness. I was so scared..." Marty said with a sob.

"She lifted my skirt and she pulled my panties down. She shoved that metal thing inside me. It hurt so much," Marty whimpered.

Kane and Todd looked at each other in disbelief. "Are you saying our mother artificially inseminated you?" Todd asked Marty in disbelief.

"At the hospital, they found semen in my body that matched your DNA," Marty responded. "I'm saying that Irene put it there with that syringe. She wanted me to have a child."

"Well, which one of us did she get the semen from? I didn't provide a sample!" Todd exclaimed.

"I don't remember giving a sample either," stated Kane.

"She had you both as her prisoner for a period of time. She drugged you, used electric shock treatment to keep you in line. Who knows what else she did. It sounds totally bizarre, but I do think she took a sample from one or both of you," Marty concluded. "Now I'll never know which one of you is the father of my child."

"Todd, you better call John over here right away," Kane insisted. "Marty needs to tell him everything that happened that night."

"I wasn't raped..." Marty said as she pressed her cheek against Kane's chest and cried.

"Come on, baby. Let me help you get some clothes on," Kane said as he rose to his feet and helped her over to the bed. "Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Kane, you didn't hurt me. I knew you didn't... and I knew that Todd couldn't have either. It was Irene all along... your crazy mother. She injected me," Marty spoke as she was still in a state of shock.

Kane helped Marty get dressed as Todd spoke with John on the phone. "You better get over here," Todd insisted on the phone.

After Todd ended the conversation, he saw his brother getting dressed. "Is Marty okay?" Todd asked in concern.

"She's very shaken up... and she's pregnant. I think she should see a doctor."

"Marty?" Todd spoke softly as he knelt down to her level and tenderly caressed her hair.

Marty looked up at Kane and Todd. "Which one of you is the father of my baby?" she asked sorrowfully. "And which one of you is really Todd?"


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

After John had taken Marty's statement, he was just as bafffled as Marty, Kane and Todd. He said he would redouble his efforts in finding Irene Manning, but so far, there had been no leads or clues regarding her whereabouts. As far as he knew, she hadn't contacted anyone in Llanview. By the time John had finished questioning her, Marty was exhausted.

"I need some sleep," Marty stated.

"I'll stay here tonight and protect you," Kane said as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"Don't touch her. She's going home with me," Todd snapped at his brother.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Todd," Marty told him. "I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"But you may be carrying my child," Todd protested.

"Marty loves me. I'll take care of her and this baby," Kane told his brother.

The two men glared at each other. "Marty, will you be alright with Kane?" Todd questioned her.

"I'll be fine," she said with a heavy sigh. "Just stop arguing. The baby and I need some rest."

Todd lightly kissed her forehead and reluctantly left with John. He obviously hated that fact this his brother had Marty in his bed. After Todd and John walked out, Marty let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright, Marty? I think you need to see a doctor," Kane said in a worried voice.

"I just need some rest," she told him as he gathered her close in his arms. He nodded as he carried her to her bed. Soon, he was snuggling with her against the pillows.

"The baby might be mine after all," Kane said to her incredulously.

"Yes. But I don't see how we'll ever know..."

"It doesn't matter. I love you... and I am going to love this baby," he told her. "I'll love it as though it is my own."

"I love you, whether you are Todd or whether you are his brainwashed twin brother. I don't want to live another day without you."

"What about Todd?" Kane questioned. "He's not going to let you go so easily."

"He might be working with Irene. They might even be planning to steal the baby after it's born," Kane said in warning.

Marty's eyes got huge when Kane mentioned Irene taking her baby. She placed her hand over her slightly rounded stomach in a protective gesture. "Ohhh God, Kane... I never thought of that. We can't let her take my baby away."

"I promise you, I will protect you... and I will protect this baby," Kane vowed. "You're both going to be safe. And the three of us are going to be together."

"You, me, and the baby. I like that idea, Kane."

"I'm glad my name is cleared... and I am glad you decided to be with me."

"I love you, Kane. I was miserable without you."

"I was miserable without you, too. Living in my sister's tool shed sucked."

"That's where you were staying?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes I stayed in your pool house. I was keeping an eye on you. I wanted to keep you safe," he said as he tenderly kissed her.

"I love you. All I want is to be with you," she said as she melted into his embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes several characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is slightly AU. In this story, Marty DID NOT attack and kill her psychiatrist, stab Kelly, or push Natalie from the roof at Angel Square. In this story, those events did not happen. Also, in this particular story, Marty left on the plane alone (Patrick is not alive).

~*~o~*~

Marty lay in a hospital bed cradling her newborn son. Todd stood on her left side and Kane was on her right. "He's my son," Todd said as he looked down at the baby.

Marty sighed. She was tired of Todd and Kane fighting over the paternity of her child as there was no way to tell. "He's just a little baby..." Marty said as he looked down into the newborn's tiny face. "There's no way to tell which of you is his daddy, so you can't fight over him."

"I don't like this, Marty," Todd complained. "I don't want him playing Daddy to a kid that may be mine."

"What do you think you've done for years with MY kids?" Kane asked Todd in a growl.

"Todd, please try to understand. Kane and I are together now. I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "Even so, I still want you to see this little baby. His name is Thomas Kaden Saybrooke."

"So who's name is going on his birth certificate?" Kane asked Marty.

"I dunno," Marty said sadly. "Should I flip a coin?"

Todd let out a growl. "Marty, you've made your choice... and I'm not it. I may as well leave," he said as he gave on last look at the little one in Marty's embrace.

"Take good care of my son," he said to her quietly as he turned around and walked out.

Tears shone in her eyes at his abrupt departure. "I'm sorry, Marty," Kane said as he gently brushed away a stray tear which had trailed down her face. "Even if my brother's a jerk, this is still a happy day." He smiled as he looked at the tiny baby.

"I love you, and I love this baby... even if he's not mine," Kane swore as he gently kissed her lips.

"He's yours in every way that counts," she assured him. "And I am sorry about Todd. He just doesn't understand. I'm not doing any of this to hurt him..."

"I know, baby. You've done nothing wrong," Kane assured her. "Are you sure you've made the right choice? Is it me you truly love?"

"I love you with all my heart and soul, Kane... whether you're the real Todd Manning or not," she swore to him.

A smile widened on Kane's face. "I have everything I want then. You, a healthy son... what more could a guy want?"

"You're not sorry you can't prove your true identity?"

"I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it. Not now anyway..." Kane responded.

~*~o~*~

Later that evening, Irene Manning contacted her son. "The baby has been born," he told her on the phone.

"Wonderful. Very soon I'll get revenge on Marty and your brother who has betrayed me," Irene stated. "I can't wait till I get my hands on that baby."

"It's a boy... just like we wanted."

"I know. We got lucky," Irene said happily. "We'll be reunited soon, Son... you, me, and my grandchild."

"What will we do with Marty?"

"What do you think we should do with her, Son?"

"I want to keep her. I need her."

"Okay. Whatever my little boy wants he'll receive," Irene promised before ending the call.

THE END


End file.
